Randomness
by Sundiel260
Summary: Randmoness! Carzyness! All of this Madness! Oh, and four unsepceted Digimon who have to do what ever this crazy girl says. Cookies to those who review!
1. Let the randomness begin!

**Sundiel260: "Hey everybody! I had this idea on my mind for a while now and just couldn't get it out of my head! So, anyway, here's the Digimon who will be staring in this Fanfiction, starring Wizardmon!"**

**Wizardmon appears out of thin air and falls to the floor.**

"**Ooooooowww…how did I get here?"  
Sundiel260: And Gatomon!**

**Appears above Wizardmon and fall on top of him.**

"**Ooooooowww…WIZARDMON!?"  
"Gatomon!"  
Sundiel260: "Yeah yeah, save the chit-chat for later and now Myotismon!"**

**He appears above the two and falls on top of them.**

"**WHO DARES SUMMON MYOTISMON WHILE HE PLOTS FOR WORLD DOMONATION?!"  
Wizardmon and Gatomon point at me. "She did."  
Sundiel260: "Hey! I have a name! And finally, Piedmon!"**

**Everyone gets up and move out of the way. Piedmon appears above where they were at minute ago and falls flat on his face.**

**Wizardmon: "Um…I hate be rude or anything, but who are you? And why did you bring me, Gatomon, and these 2 here?"**

**Points at Myotismon and Piedmon, whose face was imbedded in the floor.**

**Sundiel260: "I'm glad you asked actually! I'm Sundiel260, and I am making a new Fanfic staring you guys!"  
Everyone, even Piedmon, who finally got his face out of the ground: "WHAT!?"  
S: "Yep! Oh! And you have to do as I say or else you'll be forced to do things you're not use to."  
Piedmon: "Oh yeah? Like what?"  
S: *Snaps her fingers and Piedmon is suddenly wearing a Tutu*  
Pie: *Looks down at himself* "…well this is embarrassing."  
S: *Turns to the screen* "And now, the disclaimers! I don't own Digimon or Charlie the Unicorn. Oh, and guys…" *turns back at the Digimon and puts on an evil grin* "Be Prepared!"**

**Everyone looks at each other, and gulp.**

* * *

Lights turn on in Myotismon lair  
Myotismon is sleeping in his chair with a book on his head  
Wizardmon and Gatomon suddenly burst through the doors, grinning like idiots

Wiz: "Hey Myotismon! Wake up!"  
Gato: "Yeah you silly Digimon, wake up!"

Myotismon wakes up and takes the book off his face

Myo: "Aaaaauugggghhh…oh code. It's you two. This had better be important. Did Demidevimon set the kitchen on fire again?"  
Wiz: "No silly. We found a map to Candy Island! Candy Island Myotismon!"  
Gato: "Yeah Myotismon. We're going to Candy Island. Come with us Myotismon."  
Wiz: "Yeah Myotismon. It'll be any adventure. We're going on an adventure Myotismon."  
Myo: "…Yeah Candy Island, right. I'm just gonna…you know, go back to planning world domination."

Puts book back on his face and try's to go back to sleep

Wiz: "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Wizardmon suddenly jumps on Myotismon and starts jumping on him  
Wiz: "Myotismon, you have to come with us to Candy Island!"  
Gato: "Yeah Myotismon! It's an island of sweets and joy and joyness!"  
Myo: "Stop jumping on me."  
Wiz: "CANDY ISLAND MYOTISMON!"  
Gato: "Yeah Candy Island!"  
Myo: "ALRIGHT! FINE! I'LL COME WITH YOU TO CANDY ISLAND!"

Later, far from the castle

Wiz and Gato: "La la la la, la la la la, la la la la la-."  
Myo: "ENOUGH WITH THE SINGING ALREADY!"

All three stop in front of a Tylomon, the Digimon that looks like a shark with a mask on. He seems to be choking for some reason.

Myo: "…uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh, what is that?"  
Wiz: "It's Ralph Myotismon."  
Myo: "…Ralph?"  
Gato: "He's the only one who knows the direction to Candy Island."  
Myo: "…Is he even breathing?"  
Wiz: (Shrugs his shoulders.) "Eh, how should we know? We're not water Digimon."  
Gato: "I think all that choking means that he's happy to be out of the sea."  
Myo: "…yeeeaaah. Happy."

Ralph suddenly points at them, saying something while his body turns purple from choking.

Ralph: "PPPPPHHHHHTTTTT! *Gasping* CHOUGH COUGH COUGH! *A lot of raspberry noises* PPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHhhhh…" *dies*  
Gato: *Stands silent for a moment* "He Has Spoken!"  
Wiz: "He Has Told Us The Way!"

Both of them walk over Ralph while leaving a dumbstruck Myotismon behind.

Myo: "…HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

~Time Skip~

All three of them are on an old bridge as Myo holds on to the rope tightly.

Gato: *In front* "Candy Island is just across this bridge, Myo. This magical bridge of magic and wonder!"  
Myo: *Middle* "You Two Are Insane! Seriously! How Did We Even Get On This Thing?!"  
Wiz: *Back* "Myo. Myo. Myo. Mmmmyyyyoooo. Mmmmyyyy-"  
Myo: *Turns his head to look at Wizardmon with an extremely angry glare* "WHAT?!"  
Wiz: *Looks at Myotismon idiotically* "I just set fire to the bridge." *Holds up a lighter*  
Myo: *Looks behind Wizardmon. The front of the bridge is on fire* "…WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" *Looks down to see Wizardmon gone* "What the-"  
Gato: *Shouting at a far distance* "Hurry Myo! I just set fire to the other side of the bridge!"  
Myo: *Turns his head to see Gatomon on the other side with Wizardmon who's holding her while Gatomon holds a flamethrower. A jet of flame catches the other end of the bridge on fire* "…F********************!" *Tries to run to the other side*

The bridge suddenly snaps and falls with Myotismon still on it. Myo screams as he falls. Suddenly, he lands face first on a raft, right next to Piedmon who doesn't notice he's there.

Pied: "I remember the time I wrestled with the alligators back at home. Ah, those were the good times, till all the gators left. *Sniffs* I miss them. Especially skinning them. They made good hand bags."  
Myo: "Oooooowwwwwwwwww…uh, why am I on a raft?"

Screen pans left, reveling Wizardmon and Gatomon standing beside Myotismon.

Wiz&amp;Gato: "To get to Candy Island, silly."  
Pied: *Turns and looks at them* "Candy Island? I know where that is!"  
Myo: *Looks up at Piedmon* "What? You got to be kidding me."  
Pied: "Nope! Go there every weekend."  
Myo: "Well…okay."  
Wiz: "Can you take us there Mister Gator man?"  
Pied: "Sure! All the while, I'll sing random gator songs that the reader won't see because of a time skip that's about to happen when Myo tries to scream."  
Myo: *Raises his hand* "Uhhh, the time skip will your songs, right?"  
Pied&amp;Wiz&amp;Gato: "NOPE!"  
Myo: "Yeah, thought so. AAAAA-!"

~Time Skip~

Pied: "Here we are!"  
Myo: *On the ground face down. Looks up to see an island made out of candy* "Well what do know. There actually is a Candy Island."  
Gato: "Go inside the candy cave Myo!"  
Wiz: "Yeah, Myo! Go inside the cave of wonder and-."  
Myo: *Jumps to his feet, raising both arms in the air* "NO! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY! *Turns to Piedmon who's holding a banjo* "OR SING!" *Piedmon drops the banjo* "TO MAKE ME GO IN THERE!" *Turns to leave*  
Wiz: "It might have a portal to go to the real world."  
Myo: *Stops in his tracks* "…" *Turns around and go's into the cave*

Both Wizardmon and Gatomon start laughing

Wiz: "Goodbye, Myo."  
Gato: "Yeah, goodbye Myo."  
Myo: *Looks behind him* "Goodbye?" *Caves entrance suddenly closes, leaving Myo in complete darkness* "HEY?! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" *Hears footsteps behind him* "Hello?" *Gets hit in the head and blacks out*

~Time Skip~

Myo wakes up back at his castle.

Myo: "Oooowww…what happened?" *Looks down at himself and sees that one of his kidneys is missing* "…AAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHHH! THEY STOLE MY KIDNEY!"

* * *

**S: "And that, everyone, is the end of the story!"  
Myo: *In the background* "FINALLY!"  
S: *Turns to see Myotismon cleaning the fake blood off himself* "Well, how'd you like your role in the story?"  
Myo: "…F******* you."  
S: "Keep saying that and you'll be doing more idiotic stuff."  
Myo: *Stares at her wide eye***

**Wizardmon and Gatomon are standing by Piedmon.  
He's sitting in a chair while playing the banjo.**

**Pied: "You know, I didn't know that I could play the banjo."  
Wiz&amp;Gato: "Neither did we."  
S: *Turns to the readers* "Alright! That's it! I know that the story didn't follow the real Charlie the unicorn Youtube video, but hey, I like putting in random stuff!"  
Wiz: *Comes up beside her* "You didn't know the song at the end and wanted to find a way to put Piedmon in the story, did you?"  
S: "Both yes and yes. Review! The more review, the more inspired for me to wright more of this Fanfic!"  
Myo: *Background* "WHAAAAATTTTTT?!"  
S: "Can it Myo!"  
Wiz: "You had him play as Charlie because you wanted revenge on him for killing me, right?"  
S: "YEP! Here, have a cookie."**


	2. Digimon in Hats

**S260: "Dun, du du du du du dun, du dun. Dun, Du Du Du Du Dun! D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DAAAAAAA! DE DA! DEE DA DEE DAAAAA! DEE DA! DEE DA! TCH! DEE DOUGHT RANDOMNESS, MORE RANDOMNESS AND A TALKING SQUID! DDDEEE DA-"  
All 4 Digimon: "ALRIGHT ALREADY! GET ON WITH IT!"  
S: *Slowly looks them* "…seriously guys. That was rude."  
Myo: "So what is it that's got you so happy?"  
S: *Grins* "This fanfic has…wait for it…2 REVIEWS!"**

**Sudden sound of appalls fill the room as confetti drops from the sky.**

**Pied: "You're happy because you only got 2 reviews?"  
S: *Points finger at him* "IT'SBETTERTHANHAVINGNONE!"  
Wiz: "Who are the reviewers?"  
S: "They are." **

**Random arm comes out of nowhere and hands her an envelope**

**S: "Thank you, army. They are." *Opens envelope with drum roll in the background* "…Nightmon and moonprincess73! Give them around of appalls ladies and germs! They're the first reviewers for this fanfic, so they get free Cookies! …Oh and Myo I'm giving your kidney to Eyeless Jack."  
Myo: "WHAT?! YOU SAID NO HARM WILL COME TO IT!"  
S: "Yes, but when someone asks you to give a kidney to Eyeless Jack, I'm not passing that opportunity! Especially if it involves DRAGONS!"  
Gato: "…dragons?"  
S: *Eye suddenly starts twitching*  
Pied: "Uh, Sun? You o-"  
S: "DRAGONS! DRAGONS! DRAGONS! DRAGONSDRAGONSDRAAAAAAAGGGG-GGOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
Digimon: *Jump back in fear as Sundiel260 screams at the top of her lungs***

**A glass tube comes down, trapping Sun in it. It's sound proof.**

**Pied: *Looks up at the celling* "Where did that tube come from?"  
Myo: *Throws his hands in the air* "Who cares?! Why did she start screaming dragons?!"  
Gato: "Maybe because she likes dragons?"  
Wiz: *Rolls his eyes* "Gatomon, Sun doesn't ****_like_**** dragons. She ****_LOOOOVVVVVEEEESSS _****them."  
Myo: "Oh yeah? Prove it."  
Wiz: *Points at something off screen***

**Screen panes over to reveal a GIGANTIC shrine dedicated only to dragons.  
Panes back to the very surprised, and a little disturbed, Digimon.**

**Pied: "…how long has that been there?"  
Everyone else: *Shrug their shoulders, shaking their heads*  
Gato: "Well, we've wasted enough time already."  
Wiz: *Nods his head in agreement* "On with the show."  
Myo: *Groans* "I better get to plan world domination after this. Sundiel260 does not own Digimon or Lamas with Hats."**

* * *

Scene opens with Myotismon opening the door to the house wearing a frilly hat and sees a dead Agumon on the floor.

Myo: *Freaks out* "PIEDMON! PIEDMON GET IN HERE!"  
Pied: *Walks in smiling wearing a top hat* "Hey! Welcome ho-"  
Myo: "Piedmon! There's a dead Agumon on the floor!"  
Pied: *Looks down to see the dead Digimon* "Whoa! Hey! Would you look at that! It really is!"  
Myo: "Pppppiiiieeeedddddmmmooooonnn! What did you do?!"  
Pied: *Scoffs and points at himself* "Me?! I didn't do anything!"  
Myo: "Why did you kill this Agumon?"  
Pied: *Folds his arms and looks away* "I've never seen this Digimon before in my life!"  
Myo: "Explain why you killed him!"  
Pied: *Wags his finger at Myo* "You are mistaken. Killing Digimon is-is my least favorite activity."  
Myo: *Facepalmes* "Okay. So tell me, exactly what you were doing before I got home."  
Pied: *Looks up the celling thoughtfully, scratching the side of his head* "Well, I was sitting in a chair."  
Myo: *Crossing his arms and glaring at Pied* "Uh huh."  
Pied: "Reading a book."  
Myo: "Go on."  
Pied: *Gestures to the dead Digimon* "And this guy walks in. So I went up to him."  
Myo: "Yes?"  
Pied: "Aaaaannnnnddddd, I stabbed him 357 times in the chest while laughing like a maniac."  
Myo: *Stares at him in disbelief* "…Ppppppiiiiiieeeeddddmmmoooonnn! That Kills Digimon!"  
Pied: "Oh! I didn't know that!"  
Myo: "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT?!"  
Pied: "Yeah, I'm in the wrong here. I suck."  
Myo: *Notices something* "Ahhh, where are his hands and eyes?"  
Pied: "What's that?"  
Myo: "His hands and eyes. W-where are they?"  
Pied: "Welllll, I sorta, cooked them up. And ate them."  
Myo: "…Pieeeeedddddddmon." *Falls to the ground on his knees, shaking his head*  
Pied: "My stomach was making the rumbles."  
Myo: *Looks back up at him disgusted* "Piedmon!"  
Pied: "That only eyes and hands could satisfy."  
Myo: "What Is Wrong With You?!"  
Pied: *Scratches his chin* "Well, I kill Digimon and I eat their hands and eyes. Th-that's two things!"

* * *

**S: *Out of the tube sitting on a coffin couch eating popcorn* "Woooooooowwww. That was messed up."  
Myo: *Comes in without the hat and looks at her baffled* "How long have you've been out of the tube?"  
S: *Shrugs shoulders* "Eh. I got out after the show started."  
Myo: "Ah." *Looks around the room* "Where is the wizard and cat?"  
S: *Raises an eyebrow* "You mean Wizardmon and Gatomon? They went for a walk since they didn't have a part. Oh, by the way, I need that corpse back. The authorities are looking for it."  
Myo: *Stares at her* "…wait, that was, a ****_real_**** corpse?!"  
S: *Shrugs* "Found it at a crime scene. It was prefect for the script. Of course I'm gonna take it. So where is it?"**

**Both hear a scraping noise and turn around  
Piedmon is sharpening his knife and fork while licking his lips and starring at the dead Agumon on the table**

**Pied: *About to plunge both tools in the corpse, then notices his being starred at* "…what? I'm still hungry. Those eyes and hands weren't very filling."  
Myo: *Right eye starts twitching*  
S: "…disturbing." **


	3. ASDF Digimon Movie

**Pied: *Picking bits from his teeth as he sits back in his chair with his feet on the table, skeletal remains of the Agumon corpse is there*  
Myo: *Stares at Piedmon* "…wow. He actually ate the corpse."  
S: "I know."  
Myo: "I thought he was just joking."  
S: "I know!"  
Myo: "But he actually did it."  
S: "I know! And I caught it all on tape!"  
Myo: "I kn-wait what?" *Turns and sees Sun holding a video camera* "…why would record that?"  
S: "Cause it's ****_fuuuun_****."  
Myo: "…uh, Piedmon. C-can I talk to you for a moment?"**

**Myotismon pulls Piedmon out of the chair and far away from Sundiel**

**Myo: *Pulls Piedmon next to him and slaps him*  
Pied: *Holds the place where he was slapped* "OW! What was that for?!  
Myo: *Whispering* ****_"For being an idiot! We're supposed to be planning on how to get rid of her so we can get out of here and rule the world!"  
_****Pied: *Whispering* ****_"Clam down. I'm just merely buying us time…that and those eyes and hands still weren't very filling."  
_****Myo: *Rolls his eyes* ****_"I cannot believe you still ate that corpse! What is wrong with you!?"_****  
Pied: *Shrugs his shoulders*  
Myo: ****_"Look, the longer we stay around her, the more I think she's making fun of us! Just look at her!"_**

**Both look back at Sundiel  
She's stabbing a Myo doll with a knife  
Both look back each other**

**Myo: ****_"…see what I mean?"  
_****Pied: *Nods his head*  
Myo: ****_"Good. Now here's a plan. We're bigger than her, right?"  
_****Pied: *Nods head again*  
Myo: *Looks back at Sun* ****_"And she doesn't look very strong."_**** *Looks back at Piedmon*****_ "Right?"  
_****Pied: *Nods again*  
Myo: *Grins evilly* ****_"So all we have to do is-"_**

**BAM!  
Everyone looks at the door  
A giant Tylomon is standing at the doorway  
He's holding bazooka**

**Tylomon: "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS SUNDIEL260!? I'M HERE TO ADVENG MY BROTHER, RALPH!"  
S: *Looks at the Tylomon* "…" *Tosses the Myo doll aside and looks at Myo and Pied* "Please take your conversation somewhere else you two. I have some business to attend to." *Starts walking towards the Tylomon*  
Pied: "Uh, Sun? I don't think-"  
Myo: *Suddenly pulls Pied out of the room and slams the door* "SEEA, SUCKER!"  
Pied: *Looks at Myo in shock*  
Myo: "…what?"  
Pied: "You just left her to face a GIANT TYLOMON!" *Waves his arms dramatically* "He was, like, 50 TIMES BIGGER THAN HER!"  
Myo: *Shrugs his shoulders* "She had a knife."  
Pied: "Bu-"**

**BANG!  
CRASH!  
KABOOM!  
Both Digimon jump and look at the door  
They shiver as Tylomon's screams of pain reach their ears**

**Tylomon: "MY KIDNEY'S!"  
Pied: *Looks at Myo, who looks at him before glancing back the door at another explosion* "…" *Turns to the audience* "Sundiel260 does not own Digimon or asdf movie." **

* * *

Scene opens with Wizardmon giggling while petting Gatomon

Wiz: "Heh, hehehe."  
Myo: *Comes up and pretends to grab Wizardmon's nose*  
Wiz: "Oh?"  
Myo: "Got your nose."  
Wiz: "…NO!"  
Gato: *Suddenly stands up holding a remote that reads, Press If Nose Is Stolen, and presses it*

Police surround the house

Pied: *Kicks down the door* "LOOK OUT! HE'S GOT THE NOSE!" *Takes out a shot gun and starts shooting*

Pied: *Runs up to Myo and turns him around shaking him* "YOU GOT TO HELP ME! MY TIE IS EVIL AND IT PLANS TO KKKKIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL MMMMMMEEEEEEEE!"  
Myo: *Backs away real slowly*  
Pied: *Looks down at his tie* "…please don't kill me."  
Tie: *Screen turns red and zooms up on it* "Muhahaha."

Wiz: "Hello tree!"  
Tree: "Hello!"  
Wiz: *Stands on shock*

Wiz: "Hey Myo! Hey!"  
Myo: *Turns and looks at Wizardmon*  
Wiz: "Hey! Smell my flower." *Holds up a flower*  
Myo: *Bends down and smells it* "Mmmmm." *Stands back up*  
Jackle from Nights into Randomness: *Bursts out of Wizardmon's stomach* "GAR LALO GLA!"  
Myo: "Whoa!"  
Jackle: *Goes back into Wizardmon*  
Wiz: *Looks at Myo* "…He does that sometimes."

Pied: *Standing in front of a giant button* "…" *Reads the sign next to the button*

WARNING! VERY DANGEROUS IF PRESSED!

Pied: *Looks back at button presses it* "…" *Nothing happens* "…" *Looks at the other sign next to the sign*

…or completely pointless.

Pied: "…huh."

Myo: *Walks up to Piedmon* "Hey, man, what's u-"  
Pied: *Punches Myo in the face*  
Myo: *Really angry now* "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Level up!

Gatomon in her Angewomon from: "Somebody Help Me, I'm Being Robbed!"

Pans out to reveal a ninja trying to steal her purse

Pied: "I'LL SAVE YOU! TREE POWERS ACTIVATE!" *Becomes a tree*

Both of them stare at the tree in disbelief

Wiz: *Comes up and shoots the ninja in the head*  
Gato: *Looks at Wiz* "…MY HERO!" *Kisses him on the cheak*  
Wiz: *Face goes red*

Myo: "DIE POTATO!"  
Potato: "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"  
Myo: *Steps on the potato*

Pied: *Walks in the kitchen and sees a cake on the table* "Mmm." *Licks his lips and holds up a knife* "Yum!" *Sticks knife in the cake*  
Cake: "AHHHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I HAVE A WIFE AND FAMILY!"  
Pied: "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"  
Cake: "THE PAIN! IT UNBEARABLE!"  
Pied: "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"  
Cake: "AAAAHHHHH!" *Starts jumping towards the edge of the counter* "TELL MY CHILDREN I LOVE THEM!"  
Cupcake Children: "DADDY!"  
Cake: *Falls off table*  
Pied: "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
CC: "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Cake: *Falls into Jackles mouth who was lying under the table*  
Jackle: *Spits knife out and licks his lips* "Yum!" *Notices Piedmon staring at him* "…what?"  
Pied: *Starring opened mouth at him* "…YOU COULD HAVE SAVED SOME FOR ME!"

Myo: *Looks at Pied* "Hey, you know who's gay?" *Camera zooms up to his face* "…YOU!" *Looks down*

Pans out showing a sword in his stomach with Piedmon still griping the handle

Myo: "…OH COME ON!"

* * *

**Everyone is starring at the door  
Tylomon's screams are still coming from the other side**

**Jackle: "…wow. That must hurt."  
Myo: *Looks at Jackle* "…why, are you still here?"  
Jackle: "Sundiel said she had something for LTP."**

**Screaming stops  
The door opens **

**S: *Comes out with bloody hands and sheet of paper* "Man! This thing is really useful!" *Holds the paper up. Notices Jackle* "Oh! There you are Jackle! Great job today!" *Pulls out and flamethrower and hands it to Jackle* "Give that to LTP and give her my thanks for letting me use you in the story and tell her it has a snack dispenser in it too. Oh, and one more thing!"  
Jackle: *Stops from leaving*  
S: *Holds up a cookie* "A cookie for you made entirely out of Nightopian Meat! It took me a while to make this." *tosses it to him*  
Jackle: *Catches it in his mouth and leaves*  
S: *Turns to audience* "And that's the end of the chapter." *Turns and sees the Digimon starring in horror of what their seeing in the room* "HEY!"**

**They all jump and Piedmon closes the door**


	4. Sad news and Still Digimon

**S: *Is sitting on the coffin couch looking down at the ground sadly, a few tears are escaping from her eyes*  
Pied: *Sees Sun crying* "…hey Sun, are you okay?"  
S: *Shakes her head no*  
Wiz: "Did something happen?"  
S: *Shakes head yes*  
Gato: "What happened?"  
S: *Looks at all 3 of them* "…I…I-I received…r-received the m-most…t-terrible n-n-news on f-friday the 19 of July."  
Pied&amp;Wiz&amp;Gato: "GASP!"  
Gato: "Is it terrible?"  
Wiz: "Did the authorities find out that you stole the Agumon corpse and that Piedmon ate it?"  
Pied: "DID THE TYLOMON DIE EVEN AFTER YOU SHOWED HIM THAT HIS BROTHER WAS FINE, AND NOW RALPH IS SUING US?!"  
Myo: *Shouting off screen somewhere* "HAVE YOU BEEN DIAGNOSED WITH BRAIN CANCER AND ONLY HAVE A FEW DAYS LEFT TO LIVE?! CAUSE I WOULD BE ALRIGHT WITH THAT!"  
S: *More tears are falling now* "MY GREEN GRANDPA DIED!"**

**Everyone stairs in shock and sadness as Sundiel continues to cry**

**Pied: "Oh, um." *Walks up to Sun and pats her on the back* "I'm sorry for your loss."  
Myo: "THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE SAD ABOUT?! SOME OLD GUY THAT DIED?!"  
S: *Suddenly jumps up and points at Myo* "SHUTTHEF***UPMYOORYOU'LLSTAYTIEDUPINTHATCHAIRFOREVER!"**

**Everyone looks over at Myo  
He's tied up to a chair with sharpie written all over his face**

**Myo: "…please tell me the worst is over." *Sees the Puppetmon the moonprincess73 left behind still staring at him* "…of course."  
Pied: "…"  
Wiz: "…"  
Gato: "…"  
Digimon: *All burst out in to laughter and point at Myo's misfortune*  
Myo: *Face goes red with anger* "WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS CHAIR ALL OF YOU ARE-"  
S: "A NEW, ******VICTIM, ** ****FRIEND!"  
Digimon: *Stop laughing and look at Sun* "…victim?"  
S: *Jumps up and runs towards Puppetmon* "I can't believe it! A new, ****victim,** **friend for my stories!" *Picks up a startled Puppetmon and spins around*  
Myo: "…victim?"  
S: *Stops spinning and drops a very dizzy Puppetmon* "WIZARDMON! THE DISCLAIMER!"  
Wiz: *Startled but faces the audience* "Sundiel260 does not own Digimon or still doll…victim?"**

* * *

Scene opens with Gatomon in her Angewomon form  
The music starts to play and Gatomon begins to dance

"Hi Miss Alice."  
"With glass eyes"  
"What kind of a dream are you able to have?"  
"Are you entranced by?"  
"Again for me, my heart tears apart"  
"And flows out, memories"  
"pierce into, the mended crevice…"

Some feathers fall out of her wings as she danced  
Each one floats by the screen, containing an images of Gatomon's memory  
A few of them show Wizardmon, all in which he seems to be smiling  
One shows him giving a flower to Gatomon, another with him stargazing with her, another with him protecting her as Myotismon's crimson lighting comes down on his back that's covered in open wounds and bruises, and one more shows him tending her wounds  
Then a feather covered in blood and tears floats by, showing an image of Wizardmon dying with a smiling face  
Unlike the rest of the images that are in color, this one is in black and white with Gatomon's faint screams of sadness in the background

"Hi Miss Alice."  
"With a fruitful mouth, to whom are you throwing love at?"  
"Grieving love at?"  
"I'm already"  
"Spinning words"  
"The warmth of my tongue"  
"Completely cools"  
"And I can't sing"  
"The song that I adore"

The image changes, showing Gatomon crying over Wizardmon's corpus

"Still, you do not answer."

Slowly, the feather fades away into pieces of tiny lights that float away  
Angewomon is revealed, holding Wizardmon's torn hat close to her chest

"Still"  
"You"  
"Do not"  
"Answer…"

* * *

**Wizardmon is standing in front of a door without his hat on  
He stares at the door for a while then lifts up his hand  
Pauses for a moment before knocking on the door**

**Wiz: "…um Gatomon? You in there?" *Places his head against the door and listens* "…" *Hears faint crying behind the door* "…I'm coming in." *Opens the door***

**He finds Gatomon, back in her cat form, siting on her bed clutching his hat while crying**

**Wiz: "…Gatomon."  
Gato: *Looks at him with red eyes from all the crying* "O-oh, W-Wizardmon. I-I didn't hear you c-come in."  
Wiz: *Walks over to her and sits next to her* "Are you alright? You ran off the moment the song was over." *Pulls out a handkerchief from his vest and hands it to her*  
Gato: *Takes it and wipes her eyes* "…I…it's just that…Sun lost her grandpa, not in a way I lost you but, still to lose a loved one, it, it must hurt."  
Wiz: "Gatomon." *Places a hand to her back and begins rubbing it gently* "It's a part of life for humans-"  
Gato: "BUT YOU DIDN'T GET TO BE REBORN!"**

**Silence  
Gatomon covered her mouth with both of her paws, dropping Wizardmon's hat on the floor  
She gazed up at Wizardmon, seeing his surprised expression**

**Gato: "…" *Takes her paws off her mouth* "You…when you showed up on that day, as a ghost, part of me hoped that you would go back to the digitalworld and be reborn…you couldn't. Genni told me that…your data was stuck in the real world forever." *Looks at Wizardmon with teary eyes* "…I lost you forever. I lost you forever, and I-I thought that would never-"  
Wiz: *Suddenly pulls her in to a hug*  
Gato: *Surprised by his sudden action but hugs back*  
Wiz: "…Gatomon, I'm not leaving any time soon. That you can count on."  
Gato: "…okay."**

**Both keep hugging each other, not wanting to let go of the other  
KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
Both of their ears shot upwards as they saw smoke gliding across the floor outside**

**Pied: *Shouting from another room* "OH MY GOSH, MYO! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"  
S: "Oh don't worry Piedmon! He can take an explosion!"  
Puppet: "3 nuke bombs…she used 3 nuke bombs on him…"  
Pied: "I TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME TO GET A PAIR OF SCISSORS!"  
S: "You took too long."  
Pied: "I WAS ONLY GONE FOR A MINUTE!"**

**Wiz&amp;Gato: *Both look at each other before bursting out laughing and continue to hug each other***

* * *

**If anyone was wondering, my green grandpa was called that because both he and green grandma lived in a house that was colored green. They say he had a heart attack while working in the garden when my uncle chicken wing found him siting with a smile on his face. May you rest in peace grandpa, and join my daddy in heaven whom was your youngest son and my father who died from cancer.**


	5. Raptor hunt

**Inside of Sundiel's studio **

**Wiz: "IT'S GOT MY LEG! IT'S GOT MY LEG! THE VELOCIRAPTORS GOT MY LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"  
Velociraptor: *Growls and tries to drag Wizardmon through the door*  
Puppet: *Holding onto Wizardmon and trying to keep him from being dragged away*  
Gato: *Using all of her strength to keep the door closed and all the other velociraptors on the other side*  
S: *Repeatedly hitting the velociraptor in the head with a broken net launcher gun* "Dang it 62, I need him for the script today! You can't eat one of my favorite Digimon! Go and eat Myo instead!"  
Myo: *At the other side of the room frozen in a ice block* "MAY!" *Translation, HEY!*  
Gato: "Sun! My arms are getting tiered! I don't know how long I can last!"  
Puppet: "My grip is slipping too!"  
S: *Hitting the velociraptor with a metal bat* "DANG IT! PIEDMON! WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

**Something crashes on the other side and all the velociraptors on the other side roar like they're in fear and leave, including the one that had Wizardmon's leg**

**S: *Holds a giant frying pan above her head and looks confusingly at the door* "…What the hay just happened?"  
Puppet: *Let's go of Wizardmon* "I think they left."  
Wiz: *Jumps up happily* "FREEEE! I'M—OW! OW! OW! Okay, Ow! My leg really hurts! Ow."  
Gato: *Helps Wizardmon limp over to the coffin couch*  
S: *About to open the door* "What could've scarred my velociraptors? The only thing that scares them is a-." *Opens door and reveals Piedmon on the other side*  
Pied: "Hey Su-."  
S: *Accidentally mistakes him for a velociraptor* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Hits Piedmon with frying pan, stunning him, grabs his shirt and flings him over her and throws him at Myotismon***

**He collides into the ice block, breaking it into tiny pieces, freeing Myo**

**S: *Notices that it's Piedmon* "OH PIEDMON I'M SO SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A RAPTOR!" *Runs over to him and helps him up* "Are you okay? Aside from getting hit in the head and thrown into an ice block."  
Pied: *Rubs his head tenderly* "Yeah, I'm fine. To tell you the truth I got shot, a meat cleaver thrown at me, hit with an anchor, and attacked by sharks all in LTP's NiGHTS into Randomness story while I was over there…Oh and I brought back one of your raptors Sun. It was over at LTP's set. Luckily it didn't eat one of her characters or disturb the show."  
S: *Rubs his back gently* "Hey that's great. By the way, what scared my raptors out there?" *Leaves the room*  
Myo: *Comes out of the previously ice block shivering* "D-d-dame it! T-t-the next ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-time I get e-e-e-e-e-escorted b-b-by Sun t-t-to the hospital to t-t-t-treat m-m-m-m-m-m-my injuries, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-s-staying he-he-he-he-he-here!"  
Wiz: *Siting on the coffin couch with Gatomon treating his leg* "How did you get trapped in ice anyway?"  
Myo: *Looks at him, rubbing his arms to get warm* "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-never go n-n-near F-F-F-F-F-F-F-Frozen Bell when a c-c-c-c-crazy blond is me-me-me-melting it with a-a-a-a-a-a-a fl-fl-fl-flamethrower when your b-b-b-b-b-boss just ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-happens to b-b-b-b-be next t-t-t-t-to you and pu-pu-pu-push you in."  
Wiz: *Nods head in understanding*  
Pied: *Still rubbing his head* "Yeah, LTP must really like using that flamethrower Sun gave her. She used it on Chamelon when he began singing 'What Does the Fox Say' song."  
Gato: *Finishing up treating Wizardmon's leg injury* "That would explain you being the guest star."  
S: *Screaming from the other room* "OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"**

**Everyone jumps and run to the door  
Everyone aside from Wizardmon, who gets up slowly because of his bad leg and limps to the door  
Everyone else are already in the other room next to Sun **

**Pied: "Sun, what happened?!"  
Myo: "W-w-w-w-why did you s-s-s-s-s-s-scream?!"  
Puppet: "Are you hurt?!"  
Gato: "Are you all righhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." *Continues to stretch the a after seeing what else is the room*  
Pied&amp;Myo&amp;Puppet: *All look at her confusingly, then look to where she's starring at and see why***

**A large Spinosaurus wearing a purple and coral blue bandana is standing there, holding a net in its teeth with an unconscious raptor in it, staring at them**

**Pied: "…Oh, right, LTP's Spino. I forgot to mention that." *Looks at Sun and sees her still gawking* "Sun, don't be alarmed. This is-."  
S: "A CUTE PUGZY WOGZY!"  
Digimon: *Stare at her as she walks up to the pug that's next to LTP's Spino, seeming oblivious to noticing the dinosaur*  
S: "Oh, what cutie!" *Picks up pug and hugs him* "Oooooooooooooooh! Are you a gift from Lady Twilight Prime? You are adorable!" *Notices the dog tag* "So your name is Buddha and you're a guide pug. Goody! Now I won't have to worry about losing my characters in the Door of Infinitive." *Looks at Piedmon with a knowing look*  
Pied: *Laughs sheepishly*  
S: *Notices the Spino* "…" *Notices her raptor in the net* "Hey! My 75****th**** raptor! You got it! Thank you so much…um…" *Looks at Piedmon*  
Pied: "Cinder."  
S: "Cinder!"**

**Cinder growls in a way that seems to sound like a you're welcome. She places the trapped raptor on the ground and leaves to go back to LTP's set.**

**S: *Waves at the leaving Cinder* "Bye-bye! Come again if you or LTP want to visit!"  
Wiz: *Finally comes in and spots Cinder leaving* "…was that a Spinosaurus?"  
S: "Yes. Puppetmon, do the disclaimers while I find a doggy bed for this little cutie." *Walks away with Buddha*  
Puppet: *Shrugs* "Sundiel260 does not own Digimon, but she did make up this script we're about to do, so she owns that."**

* * *

XXX

Opens up with Piedmon driving a Cadillac with Myotismon in the passenger's seat holding a newspaper in front of him.

Myo: "I'm telling you man! There are dinosaurs in those woods! Just look at these reports and claims people have claimed!"  
Pied: *Focusing on the road* "Myo, please. You really don't believe that stuff do you?"  
Myo: "Course I do! I've seen a raptor in those woods!"  
Pied: "Then why didn't you take a picture of it?"  
Myo: "I didn't have a camera on me at the time and it was too fast for me to keep track of."  
Pied: *Looks at Myo briefly* "So why am I coming with you anyway? Can't you do this by yourself?"  
Myo: "I need the extra eyes to help me on this one. Pulse…you're the only person who still considers himself my friend and know how to drive."  
Pied: *Deadpan look* "…seriously. I don't even remember how we became friends."  
Myo: *Looks at him in shock* "Are you f****** kidding me? We bonded when we were escaping that jailhouse in London."  
Pied: *Parks the car on the side of the road* "Hummm." *Thinks back to when he met Myo*

~Flashback~

Past Piedmon gets tossed in a cell roughly  
He gets back up just as the cell door closes

Pied: "Wait! Wait! You don't understand! I didn't know the parking meter didn't accept American cash! It's not counterfeit or anything!"

Wall behind him suddenly breaks down, revealing Myo on the other side with a slug hammer

Pied: *Turns around and stares at Myo*  
Myo: "…"  
Pied: "…"  
Myo: "…"  
Pied: "…5 American dollars if you help me escape here."  
Myo: "DEAL!"

Both escape through the hole

~End of flashback~

Pied: "Oh yeah, now I remember."  
Myo: "Good. Now come on we're here." *Tries to gets out of the car but forgets to unbuckle himself* "Huh?" *Tries to get up, but the seat-belt keeps him in place* "What the f***?!" *Tries biting through seat-belt*  
Pied: *Stares at Myo for 6 minutes before sighing, unbuckling himself and getting out of the car over to Myo's side*  
Myo: *Gnawing on the belt like a rat* "NA NANA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA!"  
Pied: *Opens door and looks at Myo*  
Myo: *Stops gnawing*  
Pied: "…" *Reaches over Myo and unbuckles him*  
Myo: *Falls flat on his face on the ground*  
Pied: "…Yep. Something tells me that this will be a looooooong day."

~5 hours later~

Pied: *Walking through the forest* "…Myo, can I ask you a question?"  
Myo: *Somewhere behind Piedmon* "Sure."  
Pied: *Turns and looks at Myo* "What the hell are you doing?"

Screen pans over to Myo setting bear traps down  
Myo trying to set another trap

Myo: "Well, _grunt_, these, _grunt_, dinos are, _grunt_, fast. Right?"  
Pied: *Nods head slowly*  
Myo: "But_, grunt,_ they won't be, _grunt_, when their trrrrraaaped iiiiiinnnnnn…HERE!" *Finally gets the trap open*  
Pied: "But why bear traps? Isn't it illegal to set traps in this forest?"  
Myo: *Stands up dusting his hands* "Ptht! No!"

~Earlier~

Both Digimon walk by a sign that forbids anyone from setting traps

~Present time~

Pied: *Looking through binoculars* "You know Myo, I just thought of something. If we find any dinosaurs, how are we to defend ourselves?"  
Myo: *Walks over in a full knight suite*  
Pied: "…"  
Myo: "Sorry. This is the only suite I have."

Something beeps in Piedmon's pants

Pied: "What The F*******?!"  
Myo: "Forsooth! My trap tracker device has detected that thy trap has sprung!"  
Pied: *Takes out device and looks at Myo with a 'Are you serious?' look*  
Myo: "…sorry, I get into character whenever I get into costume."  
Pied: *Looks at device* "Looks like it's not too far from here."  
Myo: *Pulls out a frying pan* "On ward! Off to slay thy beast!"  
Pied: "GET OUT OF THE SUITE!

~Minutes later~

Myo: *Talking on a phone* "THAT'S RIGHT PUNK! I'm gonna bring back proof! Proof you hear?! Dino's still live to today! Put that on your business card! Un!"  
Pied: "…Uh, Myo?"  
Myo: "What sucker?!"  
Pied: "Not a dino."  
Myo: "…what?"  
Pied: *Turns and glares at Myo* "Not." *Points at something* "A dino."  
Myo: *Looks at where Piedmon is pointing and sees Wizardmon with his leg caught in the bear trap* "…oh."  
Wiz: *Glares at them both* "WHAT THE F***** MAN! Why is there a bear trap here?! It's illegal to set traps in this forest!"  
Pied: *Glares at Myo*  
Myo: *Looks away whistling*  
Pied: "Alright, hang on. I'll get you out of there."  
Myo: *Pushes Piedmon away* "Uh, not a smart move dude. I've been setting these bear traps so I know how to unset them."  
Wiz: *Stares at Myo in shock* "**You?!** You're the one who's been setting these traps for the past 4 months?!"  
Myo: "…"

~Flashback~

4 months ago Myo setting different traps down

~End of flashback~

Myo: "…nnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…Let's get you out of there shall we?"  
Pied: "Are you sure you can get him out of there?"  
Myo: *Working on getting Wizardmon out of trap* "Ptht! Please! I'll have him out in no time!"

~3 hours later~

Piedmon is trying to get Myotismon out of the trap

Wiz: *Siting on a rock with his leg bandaged up* "Well, you have to give him credit. He did get me out of the trap."  
Pied: "Yes. But how in the universe does someone get their whole body stuck in a small bear trap?!" *Finally opens trap* "There!"  
Myo: *Pops out of trap* "Ow! Man! It's no fun being trapped in there for—" *Counts fingers* "2 and a half hours!"  
Pied: *Picks up Wizardmon* "Come on. Let's get you to the hospital."

All three are about to leave until a sound of a trumpet stops them  
Suddenly, a dragon themed carriage comes by being pulled by velociraptors with Puppetmon up front with the reins and a whip  
Sundiel is sitting in a dragon themed throne with Buddha on her lap, petting him while glancing at the three bewildered Digimon she's passing

S: "…dang bear trappers."

Carriage leaves  
All three Digimon stare in shock

Myo: "…DAME IT! I forgot to take a picture!"

XXX

Pied: "Well what do you think?" *Looks at everyone siting around him*  
S: "…Piedmon I just asked if you wanted pizza or not. Not give me a story with no sense in it."  
Pied: "…oh…well…now might be the wrong time to tell you that I've already cloned a few hundred raptors."

Velociraptor walks in wearing a bathrobe

Velociraptor: "What's up dudes?"  
Everyone: *Looks at Velociraptor and screams*

* * *

**Gato: "Should we stop him?"**

**Pans over revealing Myotismon strangling Piedmon**

**Wiz: "Na."  
Puppet: "But he's strangling him."  
Wiz: "Probably because he figured out Piedmon was the one who gave Sun the idea to make him the idiot of this story."  
Myo: *Still strangling Piedmon, shaking him furiously* "I WILL F**** KILL YOU!"  
Pied: *Making feeble attempts to get out of Myo's iron grip while trying to breath*  
S: *Walks in holding Buddha and notices Myo trying to kill Piedmon* "…Myo found out?"  
Digimon: "Yep."  
S: "Ah. How's the leg Wiz?"  
Wiz: "Still hurts, but should be fine in a couple days."  
S: "Good. Now to stop the murder scene." *Hands Buddha to Puppetmon and walks over to Myo* "Hhhhheeeeeyyyyyy MMMMMMyyyyyyyyyyoooooooo." *Suddenly karate kicks him in the face* "PLAY NICE!"  
Pied: *Knelling on the ground, breathing heavily*  
Myo: *Laying on the ground unconscious*  
S: "Review if you want to see more Myo torture!" **


	6. Wombat Problems

**S: "Hey everyone! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccccccccccccccck!  
Puppet: "There you are Sun! Where were you?"  
S: "Over at LTP's studio helping her cure her Laryngitis and giving her a baby Raptor that can breathe fire. And look!" *Holds up a shiny Charizard plushie with a blue scarf around its neck* "LTP gave me this as a thank you present! His name is Burraku." *Hugs Burraku closely*  
Myo: "Yeah that's great…PIEDMON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
S: *Looks at Myotismon with a raised brow then looks at Piedmon* "…Pied…what ****_are_**** you doing?"**

**Everyone looks a Piedmon  
He's rolling a barrel full of gunpowder**

**Pied: "Well, I have bit of a wombat problem. I tried different methods for getting rid of him, but he's pushed my past my reasoning's! So I'm going to blow him up." *Walks away with the gunpowder *  
S: *Watches Pied for a moment* "…Okay. WHAT THE F*** DID I MISS?!"  
Wiz: "Oh Piedmon found a wombat under his bed while you were away and he's been trying to get rid of it ever since…and for some reason he made me record it." *Holds up a video camera*  
S: "…Well that solves the chapter for today problem. Gatomon, the disclaimer please."  
Gato: "Sundiel does not own Digimon."**

* * *

Opens in the living room with Myo hooking up the video camera to a flat screen TV

Myo: "How did you even afforded to buy a TV?"  
Sun: *Sitting on the coffin couch next to Puppetmon* "Ohhhh I know some people."  
Wiz: *Comes in with Gatomon carrying popcorn*  
Gato: "Alright we got popcorn."  
Myo: *Succeeds in hooking the camera up* "Videos hooked up." *Walks over to a bat themed easy chair*  
Wiz &amp; Gato: *Both sit on a HTTYD rug in front of the coffin couch*

The video starts to play  
It begin showing static before it clears up and Wizardmon's face appears

Recorded Wiz: "Alright, I think it's recording Piedmon."  
Recorded Pied: *Off screen* "Okay, now bring it over here."

Wizardmon's face moves away, show Piedmon's room  
Piedmon's room is decorated with black and red checker theme, diamond, hearts, spades, and clovers  
Piedmon is laying on the ground looking under his king size black bed

Pied: "Yeah, it's still here." *Looks at the camera* "The wombat hasn't left at all."

The camera is placed under the bed, showing the wombat, then it's pulled out and shows Wizardmon and Piedmon getting off the floor

Rec Pied: "The one time when someone needs Sun the most and she's off visiting a friend."  
Rec Wiz: "How do you plan to get the wombat?"  
Rec Pied: *Moves off screen a bit and comes back with a hockey stick*  
Rec Wiz: "…seriously?"  
RP: "Worth a shot."

Piedmon gets back on the ground and reaches under the bed with the hockey stick

RP: "Alright, I think I got it-OH S***!"

The hockey stick is pulled out of Pied's hands and he gets whacked repeatedly

RW: "…uh, I think you need a new approach."  
RP: *Still being whacked* "Good." *Whacked* "I." *Whacked* "Dea!" *Gets whacked one more time*

RP: *Holds a carrot in front of camera* "Hehe." *Walks away and places carrot on the ground and hops on the bed next to Wizardmon* "Alright, when the wombat comes out to eat the carrot, we grab him and throw him out the window."  
RW: *Looks at Pied for a moment then looks around the room* "Piedmon you don't have a window in your room."  
RP: "Yes I do. See?" *Points at a wall with a poorly drawn window with a smiling sun*  
RW: "…oh boy."

(Time Skip, 3 hours)

RP: *Leaning over the bed asleep after waiting for the wombat for so long*  
RW: *Meditating*

Both miss the wombat coming out under the bed, taking the carrot and going back under

(Time Skip)

RP: *Holding camera looking very annoyed* "Okay so we missed the wombat, bad news. But now I shall try a new approach, good news." *Hands Wizardmon the camera*  
RW: *Watches Piedmon walk up to the bed and kick it*  
RP: "GET OUT FROM UNDER MY BED YOU F****** S**** FUR BALL!"

Wombat comes out wearing ninja outfit  
It then jumps on Piedmon and proceeds to beat him up

(Time Skip)

Wizardmon looks at the camera sheepishly

RW: "Okay, uh, Piedmon sorta." *Sharply intakes with a hissing noise* "Piedmon got a beat down and now he's going to get some gunpowder and blowup his room. Soooo yeah." *Stops recording*

* * *

**S: *Eating popcorn* "Wow, that's one tough wombat."  
Myo: "I found this amusing to watch."  
Puppet: *Looks around trying to find Wizardmon and Gatomon* "Has anyone seen Wiz and Gato?"  
S: "Wizardmon got a really bad headache when we started the video so he left to go lay down and Gatomon went with him."  
Pied: *Comes in covered in soot*  
Myo: *Looks at him and smiles* "So how did the gunpowder plan go?"  
Pied: *Glares at him* "Shut. Up." *Leaves to take a shower***

**Review or the ninja wombat will get you!**


	7. Moving Out

**Sun is setting a talisman on a wall when she hears knocking coming from the Door of Infinitive **

**S: "Hum?" *Walks to the door and opens it* "Oh! Thank goodness it's you guys!"**

**Chamelon, Selph, Clawz, and Donbalon are standing there holding surveillance equipment**

**S: "Thanks for coming so quickly." *Stands aside and allows them to enter and notices a little Pug following them* "Who's this cutie?" *Pets the Pug on the head*  
Clawz: "This is Lala. Another one of LTP's guide Pugs."  
Chamelon: *Helping Selph set up the surveillance*  
Donbalon: "LTP also sent more talismans with us and told us to tell you to put them on any doors and windows." *Hands her some more talismans*  
S: *Takes them* "Thanks. Let's hope we can keep this…thing here long enough for us to know what we're up against." **

**Sun walks down a hall, muttering under her breathe about the ghost**

**Selph: *Finishing setting a camera up* "So how bad do you think this ghost is?"  
Clawz: "Must be bad enough. Why else would LTP want Sun and her crew over at Nightmare?"  
Donbalon: "Still, what does this thing look like?"  
?: "It looks sorta like Wizardmon but clad in red and taller."**

**Everyone turns around and find Gatomon standing there arms crossed and a slight bruise on her forehead**

**Chamelon: "How long have you been standing there?"  
Gato: "Long enough to hear you. And the only one who saw this ghost briefly."  
Clawz: "You saw it?"  
Gato: "Long enough to know what it looked like." *Shivers a bit* "The encounter however wasn't pleasant."  
Selph: "…what happened?"  
Gato: "…"**

* * *

_Gato: "I think I should start about when things started to happen."_

Past Gatomon is walking down a hall, humming to herself while twirling a flower in her paws  
Everything seems normal  
The dragon pictures, the imprint of Myo in the wall after Sun kicked him in the face and sent him flying, the head of the black griffin, everything seemed fine  
Suddenly, Gatomon feels cold suddenly

_Gato: "At first, I thought nothing of the cold as Sun likes having the place cold, but, then I would hear singing at night."_

* * *

_(Got a secret, can you keep it? Oh, why did you go? Now I'll never know why, the snow in my heart…is so cold.)_

Gatomon opens the door to her room and peaks her head out, finding no one there

_Selph: "And this happened every night?"  
Gato: "Yeah. Puppetmon stayed up one night just to find out who was singing…"_

_(Got secret, can you keep it?)_

Past Puppetmon stands ready behind his door with his hammer  
Once he hears the singing, he opens his door, but finds no one there  
He looks around a bit, still finding no one

Puppet: "…must have been-" *Something grabs his head with a crushing force*  
?: **_"CLOSE THE DOOR! I HATE BEING WATCHED!"_**

Puppetmon screams a bit and closes the door, the crushing force on his head leaves instantly  
The next morning, everyone finds a burn mark of a hand print on the back of his head

* * *

_Donbalon: "Scary."  
Gato: "Two night after that, Piedmon was the next victim."  
Chamelon: "What happen?"  
Gato: "He was just getting a midnight snack from the kitchen, and found the whole place covered in blood and his own head that talked to him in the refrigerator."  
Clawz: "Goodness!"  
Gato: "Sun found him passed out on the ground in the morning."  
Selph: "And what of Myotismon, or Wizardmon?"  
Gato: "Myo had brief battle with it, but it ended with him having left arm and right leg in a cast with a black eye. And Wizardmon…"  
Clawz: "…Gatomon?"  
Gato: *Looking at the ground* "…Wizardmon had been acting weird lately, I didn't really notice how bad it was till last night. We all heard the screaming, we all tried to open the door, Piedmon dislocated his left shoulder trying to bust down the door." *Shaking a bit* "T-The dame thing won't open…the…Dame! Thing! Wouldn't open!"_

* * *

Gato: *Pounding on the door crying* "WIZARDMON! WIZARDMON! WIZARDMOOOON!"

Wizardmon's screams can be heard on the other side, along with someone's voice yelling at him

?: **_"WHY?! WHY YOU?! WHY WAS IT YOU AND NOT ME?! WHY?! TELL ME! WHY?!"_**

Gatomon pounds on the door till she stops

Gato: "WIIIIZZZZZZZAAAAAAARRRRDMOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!" *Digivolves into Angewomon and kicks down the door*

Angewomon doesn't even take three steeps in as her eyes spot something and gasp in horror  
The room is dark, the only light being provided through the doorway but blocked a light by Angewomon's figure  
There standing at the center of the room was a figure with its back turned on her, a head short smaller than Myo, clad in a ripped and torn dark red shirt/cape with a red hat with flames coming out on the top

Angewomon: "…wh-"

The figure turns around suddenly, its black eyes and red irises give off a low glow in the dark, just bright enough for Angewomon to see threads covering its mouth and droplets of blood

?: "…_who __**are**__ you?_"  
Angewomon: *Doesn't answer*  
?: *Studies her moment before growling* "_You came…__**for him!**__"_ *Grabs his cape with a giant red glove and pulls it aside*

Angewomon is horrified to see her friend on the ground laying on his side with bruises, cuts, scrapes, and blood dripping

Angewomon: "**WIZARDMON!**" *Takes a Celestial Arrow and aims at being* "**DIE!**" *Fires arrow*  
?: *Simply catches it with one hand and breaks it in two without looking*  
Angewomon: "WHAT?!"  
?: *Appears before her in blink of a eye and punches her in the head* "**_DO NOT MESS WITH ME!_**"  
Angewomon: *lands on the ground and reverts back to Gatomon*

The figure disappears, leaving Gatomon lying on her side on the ground, looking at her nearly beaten to death friend

Gato: "…" *Softly begins to cry, letting her tears drop to the ground as Sun comes running up scarred and horrified*

* * *

**Gato: *Holding her bruise slightly* "…That…that was the final straw for Sun. She headed over to Nightmare castle to get some medical supplies and it ended up following her there. And Wizardmon…" *Looks at the ground*  
Sleph: "…wow…that's one s*** of a beat down Wizardmon got. Of course on the account of, ****_scoffs_****, you know, being a weakling Digimon."**

**Sun comes flying out of nowhere carrying Buddha and karate kicks Sleph in the face, sending him flying**

**S: *Demonic voice* "****_SAY THAT AGAIN YOU PIECE OF S***! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT ANY OF MY CREW MATES! EVER!"_****  
Chamelon, Gatomon, Clawz, and Donbalon: *All cower a little at Sun's outburst* "S-scary!"  
S: *Suddenly calm* "Now then, my stuff is packed and Wizardmon's ready to be moved. Gatomon are you all packed up?"  
Gato: "Um…yes."  
S: "Good. The Ridding Raptors are ready to go. And I'm bringing an extra aqua colored raptor for LTP. She would LOVE how fast these guy go! And ironically, C.L. is also a Ridding Raptor, just not grown up yet."  
Clawz: "Excuse me, but what is a ridding raptor?"**

**As if on que, a giant black raptor three times Myo's size comes in  
A dragon themed helmet rest on its head with a white scar over the right eye, it other eye yellow but narrow while scanning its surroundings, a small twig is dangling from its mouth with the tip on fire, on its back is a worn down saddle that fits snug on the raptors back, small dragon designs embedded in it  
The raptor looks at everyone with its good eye, then walks over to Sun, lowering it head and letting her pet its muzzle**

**S: "Everyone, this is Shimeroo, an alpha male Ridding Raptor, and a personal friend who served in many wars."  
Chamelon: "Why does he have a twig in his mouth?"  
Shimeroo: *Raise his head and looks at Chamelon, then takes the twig out of his mouth* "Cause I like to pretend to smoke."  
Chamelon: *Shocked*  
S: "Shimeroo also has the ability to speak in many languages."  
Shimeroo: *Turns to Sun* "Everyone's ready to go Sunny, just give the order and we'll be off."  
S: "Thanks Shimeroo. Take Gatomon and Buddha with you to the Door of Infinitive and make sure everyone passes through safely. I'll stick around placing these last few talismans and help set up the surveillance with these guys." *Places Buddha on the ground*  
Shimeroo: "Roger Sunny." *Sticks twig back in his mouth and lead to two away*  
S: "Oh, I almost forgot Selph!" *Walks in the direction Selph went flying***

**(20 minutes later)**

**Gatomon sits on a wagon next to an unconscious form of Wizardmon  
Wizardmon's upper body is wrapped in bandages, and blood bags are connected to him, giving his body some blood that he lost  
A wet cloth is on his forehead and his hat is placed on his chest**

**Gato: "…don't worry Wizardmon. LTP is sure to have some medicine for you." *Grabs his hand and gently squeezes it* **


	8. A Note and Wildcard Gas Crisis!

**To my dear readers,  
Hey everyone! We're back! And we've got a new character too! But sad to say, it will be a while before we do any real randomness since we just got back from LTP's place. LTP will also be staying with us for a couple days too ever since the Selph incident. So in place for the next two episodes will be recordings that we already did. Don't worry, we'll get back into action in no time. Just enjoy the show for now, and things will be just as funny.  
Love Sundiel260**

**P.S, Does anyone know where my giant man eating raptor called Phil went? He wasn't in his cage when I got back.**

* * *

**S: "You know what I hate most in life people?"  
Gato: "Death?"  
Wiz: "Taxes?"  
Pied: "Wombats?"  
Puppet: "Burned food?"  
Buddha: "Bark bark?"  
Myo: "Your crazy antics?"  
S: "…"**

**Everyone ducks as Sun swings her leg and hits Myo on the face **

**Myo: *Goes flying across the room and hits the wall* "…ouch." *Falls off the wall, leaving an imprint*  
S: "F*** NO! What I hate MOST in life is the F***ing Gas Prices! The government keeps raising the prices on these things!"  
Pied: *Stands up* "But Sun, you don't drive a car yet."  
S: "Yes I can, I have a permit, I just get a little nervous when I'm practicing."  
Gato: *Holding a script up* "Is that why we're doing this script?"  
S: "Yep! It's funny, and it deals with gas problems!"  
Wiz: "The two things you love most."  
S: "No, what I love most are dragons and LPT's NiGHTS into Randomness story. She's down right funny that can make skeletons laugh!"  
Puppet: "Uh, Sun? The show."  
S: "Hum? Oh!" *Takes out a microphone* "PLACES EVERYONE! MYO! GET OFF THE FLOOR! YOU'RE NEEDED IN THIS ONE!"  
Myo: *Flat on the ground* "…"  
S: *Turns to audience* "I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR WILDCARD: GAS CRISIS!"**

* * *

Opens outside of an apartment door

Wiz: *On the inside* "What?! What are you talking about? I thought I was the brains! What am I then?"  
Myo: "…You're the looks."  
Wiz: "Well yeah, of course I'm the looks, but I always thought myself the brains and the looks."

Inside

Myo: *Sitting at the counter with a beer in his hand* "Wait you're the looks, I'm the brains, Piedmon's the wildcard."  
Pied: *Sitting in a chair backwards* "Oh! That's awesome!"  
Myo: "Yeah! That's the classic setup! You know this, no?"  
Wiz: *Standing beside Pied with annoyed expression*  
Pied: *Looks at Myo dumbly*  
Myo: "Look every great criminal in history has followed that basic dynamic! Right? Looks." *Points at Wizardmon* "Brains." *Points at himself* "Wildcard." *Points at Piedmon* "Think about it! The 18 did it!"  
Wiz: *Raises an eyebrow slowly*  
Pied: *Smiling*  
Myo: "Scooby doo did it. Ghostbusters did it. Digidestined."  
Wiz: *Really annoyed now* "Okay! We get it!"  
Pied: "Get what?"  
Myo: "Our problem is that we don't stick to that basic set up! And it gets us into trouble! As the brains of this organization, I came up with a plan."  
Wiz: "Oh boy."  
Myo: "It involves pulling up our boots straps, oiling up a couple of a**es, and, doing a little plowing of our own. Pa!"  
Wiz&amp;Pied: *Groaning quietly and looking at Myo in a disturbed way*

The background slowly starts to go red, Myo licking his lips  
Wiz and Pied have very disturbed faces

Myo: "Not gay sex."  
Wiz: "Oh!"  
Pied: "Oh that's a relief!"  
Myo: "We're gonna solve the gas crises."  
Pied: "Oh good!"  
Wiz: *Laughing little*

Later

Myo: "Wait for it…gasoline."  
Woman: "Excuse me?"  
Myo: "Look, here's the plan. You give us a s*** load of money, we buy a s*** load of gasoline, we wait 12 months, we sell the gasoline, and we get a s*** load of prophet."  
Woman: "We tend to give loans to business, not, um…"  
Myo: "She's not getting it. Get the chart."  
Wiz: "Oh yeah, the chart." *Gets off his chair*

Wizardmon later comes back with a whiteboard carried by two girls wearing bikinis and huge chest sizes

Wiz: *Clears throat* "Now these are the gas prices last year." *Points to the last year price* "Here is this year's price." *Points to it* "And this is next year's price will be."  
Woman: "And what those?" *Points at the women*  
Wiz: "Uh, these are gorgeous women with heaving chests."  
Woman: "Why?"  
Wiz: *Intakes sharply* "We, kinda thought we would be talking to a man today."  
Myo: "So, uh, isn't there a way we could talk to your boss? Maybe he'll understand."  
Woman: "My boss is a woman."  
Myo: *Taken back* "…really?"  
Wiz: "Your boss is a woman? Now this is a strange back up."  
Woman: "Okay, well I am definitely rejecting to your request for 300,000 dollars to buy…gasoline."  
Wiz: "…ya know. I just had this crazy thought. Why don't I." *Comes up beside the woman, slinging an arm around her* "Take you to the back and, change your mind?" *Winks at her*  
Pied: "How about we all go in the back and…have some fun time?"  
Myo: O_O  
Wiz: "What are you doing?"  
Pied: "I'm pulling a wildcard here, man."  
Wiz: *Glares at him*  
Myo: "Dude-"  
Pied: "I can be very sexual with a woman! You will enjoy it."

All three start to argue  
The woman presses a button under her desk  
The three are still arguing, and Piedmon is now standing on the desk  
The police come

Police man: "Stop."

Everyone stops

Police: "You need to come with us now."  
Pied: "…oooooooo."

Later, after Sun paid the release fund

Pied: *Sucking a pipe before sputtering and coughing, putting the pipe in the barrel and filling it with oil* "Alright!" *Coughs* "Barrel number 6 is." *Coughs* "Done dude!"  
Wiz: "I don't see the point in this."  
Myo: "What do ya mean? It's brilliant!"  
Wiz: "Tell that to Sun when she has to pay the release fund again or Piedmon's funeral budget."  
Myo: "Look, it's a good plan!"  
Wiz: "All we're doing is driving back and forth for the gas station, fill the car up, leave, and then empty it and do it all over again! We're not gaining money! We're losing it!"  
Pied: "We're burning product here."  
Wiz: "Yeah."  
Myo: "No, li-"  
Pied: "Pulse I swallowed a good mount of it, and this is just a dame waste."  
Wiz: "And its gone up 7 cents this morning!"  
Pied: "IT'S A NEW PRICE EVER TIME WE GO IN THERE!"  
Myo: "H-hold on! Let's not freak out. Let's not freak out. We just need to adjust the needs to a changing market place. That's all!"  
Pied: "That's smarty talk there!"  
Myo: "Yeah! We got to make some money in the short term."  
Wiz: "And how the hell are we going to do that?"  
Myo: *Snaps fingers* "I got a plan."

Later again at the gas station

Myo: "We would like to return some gas please."  
Wiz: "Yeah, don't worry bro. Got recites!" *Holds them up*  
Man: "I can't do that."  
Wiz: "You can't do it or won't do it?"  
Man: "Both."  
Pied: *Takes out a knife*  
Myo: "Not now buddy."  
Pied: *Puts it away*  
Myo: "Okay bro, you want to play hardball, fine. Your about to experience the hardcore of a free market b****. Get ready to feel where it hurts."  
Pied: "Your d***!"  
Myo: "No, no. His wallet. His wallet!"  
Pied: "Oh…yep."

Back at the apartment

Wiz: *Sitting on a worn down couch* "We need a better strategy."  
Pied: *Sitting next to him* "Yeah."  
Myo: *Sitting across from them with his feet on the table, glaring at Wizardmon* "Alright genius, what's your plan?"  
Wiz: *Smiles* "Something that's guarantee to work."

* * *

**S: "And that's all folks! Tune in next time for part two!"  
Myo: *Off screen somewhere* "A SECOND ONE?! SOMEONE! KILL ME NOW!"  
Pied: *Off screen* "Hey Sun? What are we going to do with these barrels of gas?"  
S: "They'll be used later Pied."**


	9. Wildcard Gas Crisis! Part 2!

**S: "DADADADAAA~! Another show, ready to play!"  
Pied: *Off screen somewhere* "Hey, Sun? What's with the robot in this story?"  
S: "He comes in later. BTW, how's Wiz doing?"  
Pied: "Don't know. He locked himself in his room after the last show and didn't come out till it was past noon. He looked like he didn't have enough sleep too."  
S: "Well keep an eye on him. You know he does crazy stuff when he doesn't get enough sleep."  
Pied: "Can Do! Sundiel260 does not own Digimon or Wildcard gas crisis."**

* * *

Somewhere in a neighborhood

Wizardmon, Myo, and Piedmon are in the car parked in front of a house

Myo: *Drivers seat* "I'll admit. This plan might work out."  
Wiz: *In the back* "Of course it will. We are giving the people something the no one has done before. Gasoline, at your doorstep."  
Pied: *Pops up wearing a cowboy hat* "All right, lets rangle up some cattle!"  
Wiz: "…what are you doing?"  
Pied: *Normal voice* "I'm putting on a disguise so that they won't know who we are."  
Myo: "They already don't know who we are!"  
Wiz: "You don't need a disguise."  
Pied: *Western accent* "AAAH shut yar darn mouth and get to work sonny!"  
Wiz: "…whatever. Just, whatever. Just let me do the talking, okay?"  
Pied: "Darn toten!"

Later

Pied and Wiz are standing in front of the house ringing the doorbell  
A young woman answers the door

Wiz: "Well hello ma'am. What a lovely dress you have on."  
Pied: "Yeah, you looking all sorts of good!"  
Wiz: *Glares at him a little*  
Pied: *Grins*  
Wiz: "…Now, you seem like a nice, sweet, suffocated young lady, so we're not going to waste your time today."  
Pied: "Naa! We're just a couple old men in from Dales and, well, we're itching like a hound to give you something you want."  
Wiz: "…what my, associate is trying to say is we're here to offer your community a much needed-"  
Pied: "Helllll yeah! We wanna to fill you up! Ifn you be so kind to let us!  
Woman: O_O  
Wiz: *Whispering* "_Please let me do the talking._"  
Pied: *Ignoring him* "Now, we're not going to take no for an answer now ya hear? Okay? So don't be making me sick my associate here, alright?"  
Myo: *Glares at Pied from the car*  
Pied: "He don't take kindly to no. So, can I fill you up or what?"  
Woman: *Holding up a phone*  
Phone: "911 what's your emergence?"  
Wiz &amp; Pied: *Their eyes go wide and they briefly look at each other before running to the car*

Later

Myo: "What the hell was that?!"  
Wiz: "Wildcard here decided to loss his mind!"  
Pied: "Aaaaaah! I say, I say that's just dame preposterous boy!"  
Wiz: "Now you're just talking like Foghorn Leghorn!"  
Myo: "Guys, I think it's time we cut our losses and go back to the original plan. It's too soon to sell this gas anyways."

After driving away, and avoiding the cops

Inside an old bar place

Wiz: "Hey Puppetmon, we need to talk."  
Myo: "We don't want you making any more major bar decisions anymore."  
Pied: "Yeah, we want to vote on things now, okay? We want a democracy."  
Puppet: *Sitting in a chair with his legs up on the table and laughs a little* "Well that gonna work. Because you guys get emotional about everything, you'll start arguing, and nothing will get done."  
Wiz: "We think we have a solution. We're going to have a daily meeting and discus all bar matters. Emotion will be suppressed and reason will prevail."  
Myo &amp; Pied: "Reason will prevail!"  
Wiz: "You don't have to say it right now!"  
Myo: "We're gonna say it and we're going to say it at the right time!"

The three get into an argument while Puppetmon just rolls his eyes

Giant Robot: *Enters the bar* "Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! What's up b****es! You guys the owners?"  
Digimon: "Yeah, sure that's us."  
Giant Robot: "Exhalant, as you can clearly see me fax, I am a dussbot 9000. However there some who simply call me…Bruce."  
Wiz: "Oh yeah, where from?"  
Bruce: "Good question purple one. Your mother's house!" *Laughs while shaking his booty*  
Wiz: *Glares and frowns*  
Bruce: "Anywho's, I'm going to steal all your beers now."  
Digimon: "What?!"  
Bruce: "Are you deaf? All your beers belong to me now b****es."  
Pied: "What?!"  
Myo: "Whoa, no way man!"  
Wiz: "Not happening bro!"  
Puppet: "You can't do that!"  
Pied: "L-l-l-look man! This is America!"  
Bruce: "Oh yeah right. America, home to the dumba** Digimon."  
Pied: "What are you saying?"  
Myo: "Okay, I don't even know what that means."  
Wiz: "Glare deepens*  
Myo: "If-if you're talking s*** about America man, we're gonna kick you're a**."  
Bruce: *Brings out a blowtorch* "I liked to see you try you s***."  
Myo: *Stares at the flamethrower*  
Bruce: "That's what I thought."

Later outside

Bruce drives away with the beer

Myo: "Great, now what?"  
Pied: *Looks to the side and sees a TV with Bruce's face on it and walks over to it*  
TV: "And this robot is reported to be extremely dangerous. If anyone has information on this robots whereabouts, they will receive."

Myo &amp; Puppetmon walk over

TV: "1,000,000,000,000 dollars."

All three stand there with their mouths open before looking at each other

Time skip, in the car

Myo: *Drivers seat* "Alright, once we get to Bruce's, we get in and we grab him."  
S: *In the back* "So let me get this straight, some robot stole all the beer and you guys want to capture him for money? And why are there barrels full of gas back here?"  
Pied: *Back* "They're really heavy to move Sun."  
S: "Where did you get the money for this gas?!"  
Myo: "Would you shut up and let me continue? Now Puppetmon, when we get back to the bar you get the confession out of Bruce."  
Puppet: *Passenger seat, batting his hammer in his hand* "No problem."  
Myo: "Wi will take that confession and using his charms and good looks to get that reward money. And Sun-"  
S: "What?"  
Myo: "You can beat Bruce if he tries to resist."  
S: "Done and done!"  
Myo: "Alright lets-" *Steps on the breaks but they don't work* "Huh, wait, wait, Huh!?"  
Puppet: "What's the matter?"  
Myo: "The breaks! Why aren't they-Guys! Why aren't the breaks working!?"  
Wiz: *Holding a pair of pliers* "BECAUSE I CUT THE BREAKS! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAW!" *Kicks the back doors open and jumps out*  
Myo: "WHAT!?"  
Pied: *Confused* "I thought I was the wildcard."  
S: "Wildcard?"  
Puppet: "Dude, we're gonna crash. We're gonna crash!"  
Myo: *Sees that they are going to crash* "EVERYONE! BAIL!"

Everyone jumps out of the car just before it hits another car, causing them to explode  
Suddenly, Ralph comes out of the apartment, holding his head in despair

Ralph: "MY CAR! MY PRIDE AND JOY!"  
S: "Ooooooooh, that's, that's not Bruce."  
Pied: "Oh hey, it's Ralph."  
Ralph: "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU GUYS?! WHAT DID I EVER DOOOOO?!" *Breaks down crying*  
Puppet: "…yeaaaaaah, that's defiantly not Bruce."

Back at the bar

Myo: "Ready? 1, 2, 3."  
Myo, Pied, S, Gato and Ralph: *Singing* "It's so hard~, to say goodbye~, to yesterday~, hey~"  
Myo: *Draws the last part out a little longer*  
Bruce: *Comes in* "Oh, hell's yeah! Voice command is the s***!"  
Gato: *Looks at Bruce in shock* "Wow, the boy's weren't kidding about the robot."  
S: "Yeah."  
Myo: "God Dame It Dude!"  
Bruce: *Waves* "Well, hello. We meet again b****es."  
S: "Hum, don't care. Out you go."  
Bruce: "I'm not going anywhere until I steal the rest of your booze."  
S: "OH GOD DAME IT!"  
Bruce: "And after I jack the rest of your s***, I'm going to incinerate you all. Sorry."  
Pied: *Hits a bottle against the counter, breaking it and pointing it at Bruce* "Oh you go f*** yourself and your f***ing a**!"  
Ralph: *Faints and falls to the ground*  
Bruce: "That's some mouth you have on you clown. Never the less, it's time to say goodbye." *Points the flamethrower at them*

Dramatic music

Myo: *Look of horror*  
S: *Glares at Bruce, drawing a blade out under the counter*  
Pied: *Still glaring at him*  
Gato: *Shocked and scarred*  
Ralph: *Sprawled out on the floor unconscious*

Suddenly, the flamethrower is hit by a stream of water

Bruce: *Pulls the trigger, but the flamethrower doesn't work* "Uuuh…" *Looks to the side and sees Puppetmon holding an empty bucket and smiling* "Water. Should have thought of that." *Drops flamethrower* "Okay, everybody chill. I'm going to get my rocket launcher out of my vehicle. Kill you all in a sec."

Suddenly, a shot is heard and a bullet hole appears right beside Bruce  
Everybody turns and sees Wizardmon holding a shot gun aimed at Bruce

Bruce: "You wouldn't harm an unarmed robot." *Reaches behind himself, grabbing a gun* "Would you b****?"  
Wiz: *Glares at him*  
Bruce: *Takes out gun and points it at Wizardmon*  
Wiz: "Smile b****!" *Fires*  
Bruce: *Gets hit and flies backwards, hitting the door before falling to the ground*  
Wiz: "That's what you get you s*** of a b****!"  
Bruce: "Ow! My Face! You B****!"  
Wiz: *Growls and walks over to him, dropping the shotgun and taking out two hand pistils and shots at Bruce continuously*  
S: *Watches the whole thing* "…who gave Wiz guns?""

* * *

**Wiz: *Still shooting Bruce*  
S: "Aah, Wizardmon? I think he's dead now."  
Wiz: "Don't care!"  
S: "…ooooookay. Well that's all for his episode."  
Pied: "Sun! The bar tender called about the damage we made at his bar!"  
S: "OH GOD DAME IT!"**


End file.
